Kovana
Kovana was an Onu-Matoran who became a Toa. She later chose to become a Turaga. History Early history Kovana began her life on Spherus Magna, as an Onu-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Metru Nui, along with many other Onu-Matoran. Matoran Life As a Matoran, Kovana chose the typical Onu-Matoran occupation of an archivist. She was heavily involved in the formation and categorization of the archives in their days in the early history of the Matoran Universe. She was known also to have categorized a decent amount of species and arranged them in the archives. Several rare Rahi she even tracked down and caught herself. She also had a close friendship with another Matoran, named Bomonga, who would periodically visit Metru Nui and assist Kovana in hunting down Rahi which she could not capture by herself. They were quite close, despite their dual solitary natures, or perhaps it was because of their similarities that they were close. Unfortunately, around 93,000 years ago, Kovana received word that Bomonga had been killed hunting Rahi, and his body was never discovered. Kovana mourned for the loss of her friend for a long time afterwards. 1,000 years after this, Kovana discovered a small, sooty black stone. She brought it inside her dwelling and began to stare at it, as if spellbound by it. She began to examine it, but could not figure out what it was. As she studied it more and more, she began to feel energized and gleeful, and all of the sudden her body morphed into that of a Toa. Life as a Toa Kovana's associates and friends were shocked when she revealed her transformation. She felt prompted not to mention her method, and instead claimed that it had happened out of nowhere. When the news got out to the rest of the city, Matoran rejoiced, as it meant they would have another guardian. Kovana guarded the city for quite some time, along with a female Toa of Air named Lumys. The two became close friends. However, some time after this, Kovana stepped down as a Toa defender for unknown reasons, and faded into obscurity, so much so that only a few Matoran actively knew her. Some time later, Three Matoran were transformed into Toa: Mareela, Calorrid, and Kielor, who joined Lumys in defending Metru Nui. Kovana would later meet a wandering Ga-Matoran named Cyrax. The two would strike up a friendship, and Kovana tutored her in combat and passed on pieces of wisdom. The two eventually parted ways when Cyrax left Metru Nui to go elsewhere Shortly after this, Lumys disappeared after being sent to infiltrate a Dark Hunter meeting. Kovana became shocked and sad, and was somewhat depressed afterwards. Roughly 75,500 years ago, during the Matoran Civil War, Kovana was traveling through Ta-Metru, where she unexpectedly intercepted a Po-Matoran assassin, intent on killing the Ta-Matoran war leader. She captured him with her elemental powers and he was imprisoned for many years, until after the war. At one point the assassin was put in solitary confinement for assaulting several other prisoners. However, before the end of his sentence, he escaped from the prison and fled Metru Nui. 75,000 years ago, Kovana tutored a young Vo-Matoran named Zasere. She taught her numerous different styles of combat, as well as how to quickly subdue opponents and how to counter attacks. Part of her training was known to include Combat forms, specifically the Vauhti form. Soon after, Zasere was given a Toa stone by Kovana, who was weary of being a Toa for personal reasons. The Toa of Earth noted Zasere's stoicism and cold competence and decided to make her a Toa. Zasere became a Toa, and traveled for a while before settling on Voya Nui, becoming guardian of an important village there. Kovana was also known to have donated the majority of her remaining five Toa stones to the Metru Nui government. 73,000 years ago, Kovana later sent a message and a Toa stone to Zasere, with instructions to find Cyrax (Kovana had learned both Zasere and Cyrax were on Voya Nui) and to deliver the Toa stone to her, sending Kovana's regards. Zasere complied, and with the usage of her last Toa Stone, Kovana was transformed into a Turaga. Life as a Turaga As a Turaga, Kovana settled down in Onu-Metru permanently, rarely leaving it without a good reason. She mostly functioned as an advisor of Matoran and Toa in that district, although she did continue working in the Archives in her spare time. She lived mostly quietly, and did not participate in the politics of the city, as most Turaga living there did. As such, she was mostly obscure outside of her Metru. Abilities and traits Kovana was a very hardened individual, due to experiencing many losses over the course of her life, and as such, is somewhat withdrawn. She is also something of a night owl, as she prefers to conduct all her activities after sunset, something unusual as she was a Toa. She is also somewhat resentful of rules, and dislikes prejudice. As a Toa of Earth, Kovana had near-perfect command over soil. As such, at a basic level she were able to create, control, and absorb earth. Examples of this included creating earthquakes, creating walls of soil, and generating quicksand. As a Turaga, the extent of her abilities was diminished. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Kovana possessed innate Earth powers, which manifested as physical endurance and night vision. As a Toa, she gained full access to her elemental powers. Upon becoming a Turaga, her abilities were weakened and additionally could now only use Noble Kanohi. Kovana wears the Mask of Pathfinding, which allows her to track individuals whose she had been around, providing she was aware of their presence. As her Great mask was carved as its Noble form, the only change of the mask upon becoming a Turaga was it's power level. Kovana carries a Freeze Spear. It allows her to temporarily paralyze the target, for about five seconds, as well as being able to channel her elemental powers. When she became a Turaga, she shortened it into a staff, and it's power was very slightly reduced in intensity. Forms . Trivia * Cyrax's and Zasere's armor patterns both resemble Kovana's due to the time they spent training with her. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth